The Guide
by Alleydodger
Summary: Jack wasn't the only guardian to not be seen by mortals, well living ones anyway. There were others, but not all of them hated it. This is the story of the Guardian of the Dead. Now a series of one-shots! Reviews appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings fellow RoTG fans! This here is a short one-fic I wrote to do with an OC I created for the RoTG universe. I know OCs are generally ill-received in fanfic, due to many falling prey to the Mary-Sue syndrome, but I implore you to please at least give it a quick read over. You may enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And who knows, if people like it enough I might write more about him. If you have suggestions for a one-fic involving him, tell me and it might end up written.**

Guía de los muertos. Guide of the dead. That is what he was. That was all he had known, all he had been known as, for the millenia that had passed since he had been picked. He was one of the first of the Chosen, one of the first that the Man in the Moon had picked to protect. He was there to ensure that, even in death, the children, and adults, were safe and happy.

He sat in the centre of a street, his long legs crossed beneath him. He did not fear being seen, or being heard. He had never been seen, save by those like him. Even those who celebrated his holiday, few as they were; at least compared to other holidays, did not know his name. Did not know of his existence. And that was for the best. While some saw death as a continuation, as a journey; this did not mean all did. Not at first anyway. Many mortals still feared death, still feared what lay beyond. And so, his job was to calm and bring joy to the souls who had passed and to send them beyond.

He adjusted the large, black top-hat that adorned his head, a single marigold sticking out from the red, satin stripe that ran around the circumference of his hat. He adjusted himself, dusting off his long, also black, jacket with similar red material on his cuffs, and prepared himself to play. Picking up his guitar, an old looking piece topped with a grinning, patterned skull, he began to strum. Slow at first, just a few simple notes that went unnoticed to the few mortals wandering down the street, who were unable to see or hear him.

The music had an ethereal feel to it, something that seemed to enter every possible space and fill the air with beautiful sound. It wasn't entirely slow, while it did have its parts, and was instead upbeat and energetic. It was a joyful tune, never did a sorrowful note enter it, for death was not a sad thing. As his holiday taught, it was a time of joy and celebration, a time to remember those gone and what lay beyond. The guide extended this to the souls that were now slowly beginning to enter the street. Spirits of the young and old that no one, not even the others like him, could see besides him. They came to him, drawn by the peculiar music. Some were happy, others seemed sorrowful or lost. But all came to him. And he still played.

Several approached him, curious. And they had plenty to be curious about. The man's clothes, shirt, gloves and pants, were covered in cartoony caricatures of bones that mimicked their placement on a human skeleton; a gaudy look that made most children, and some adults, smile. To finish off his outfit was his mask. A white wooden calaca adorned with painted black patterns to hide his face. This was his face now. No matter how hard one looked, nothing but darkness could be seen through the eye holes of the mask. Some were afraid of the mask, not willing to draw nearer, others knew what it meant and approached him with smiles and revelry. They began to dance around him, cheers and laughter bringing even the most afraid soul in. They began to understand what he stood for, why he was there. He smiled underneath his mask.

He may never be known to people until their death, but he did not care. Others were afraid of him, even his fellow guardians steered clear of him when possible, but he never lost his way and never hated what he did. What he did was important, and he would continue doing it until the Man in the Moon said otherwise. He was the Guía de los muertos, he didn't need a name. Souls had given him names before, Grim Reaper, Death, Angel, Bone Jangles, and he would use them on occasion, but he would always be unknown for the most part. Until, that is, his music guided them to him and then, finally, into the beyond.

Even now as he watched, the dancing souls began to fade one by one. Children, adults and elderly all danced hand in hand to his music as he played and he grinned, and he laughed and he sent them beyond.

With a final note, his song ended and he was, once again, alone. He didn't mind. He was always moving from place to place, playing his music. There were always souls to ferry and guide.

Standing, his guitar shifted and became a skull capped walking stick. With a final adjustment of his hat, the skeleton-masked man headed off down the street, whistling happily to himself as he did.

**So, tell me, what did ya think? Good? Bad? I'm all ears :D. Also, a cookie to anyone who can guess which holiday this fellow is based on. Not that it would be that hard to guess ;). As I said up top, please tell me what you thought of it. Hopefully I wrote something enjoyable and compelling. Until next time! Oh, and if anyone is curious to what Bone Jangles is playing you can find it here: **** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=iuSYL7zoF-o**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! That's right, my mind wouldn't leave it be and I'm continuing this story with more little one-shots about good old Bone Jangles and his time as the Guardian of the Dead. Also, in case you weren't sure, Bone Jangles' holiday is Dia de Los Muertos, the Mexican Day of the Dead. Good job to anyone who guessed it. :p**

**Call him Mr. Bone Jangles**

This was... certainly something new for him. For millenia he had played his music and guided souls beyond, but never once had a soul stuck around after the music was done. And never once had he seen such a strange and inquisitive little girl.

She sat directly across from him, legs crossed on the grass and hands resting on her face, staring at him. She hadn't made a single sound since she had arrived, and had continued to do so after every other soul had departed. She just stared at him, smiling.

"Are you ok, little one?" Said the Guide.

"You sound funny." Said the girl almost instantly, nearly making him jump. "Why is your voice funny?"

The guardian just stared back at the girl for a moment, bemused at actually being asked something. Certainly something about his accent.

"I am, from a very long time ago. Before your country even existed. The people from then have been gone for a very long time." He answered.

The little girl scooted closer, grinning. She said "Why do you look like a funny skeleton?"

He smiled under his mask. "It is to make little ones like you smile and laugh. And you are smiling are you not?" He said.

The little girl giggled and rocked back and forth for a moment, nodding. "Yeah."

"And now you are laughing. See? It works." He said, sweeping his arms wide in a silly gesture. "Now, tell me. Why have you not-"

The Guardian was halfway through asking the girl why she had not moved beyond, when she cut him off. "My name is Lisa. What's yours Mr. Skeleton?"

He stopped talking, staring at the girl curiously. Very often people would give him names, but never had someone actually asked his name. "I... do not have one. I have no need for one."

"That can't be true. Everyone has a name!" Said the girl, pouting.

"Well, yes. I did have a name once. A long time ago. But it means nothing now."

The girl went quiet for a while, and the Guardian of the Dead thought she was finally ready to move on. How wrong he was.

A smile lit up her face and she said "Oooh! I know, I'll give you a name. You can be Mr Bone Jangles!"

Bone Jangles looked at the girl, confused. "Mr Bone... Jangles?"

"Yeah, he's a skeleton that wore a hat and liked music, like you!" She said, nearly bouncing on the spot.

"I see." Said Bone Jangles, smiling beneath his mask. "Very well then, child. I am Mr Bone Jangles."

He had to admit, he liked it. It was a funny name, and fit well with his purpose. Thousands of years, and he might have finally found a name he'd keep.

"Thank you Lisa. That is a wonderful gift." He said.

Lisa stood up and steppe closer, arms behind her back. "Mr Bone Jangles" She said in a singsong voice. "Can I wear your hat?"

Bone Jangles laughed and nodded, before taking it off and placing it on her head, where it fell comically over her eyes.

It wasn't very often he got to do things like this. But, whenever something special, something amazing, happened; it would remind why he had been chosen. Why he did what he did. As he watched Lisa skip around the park with his hat on her head, he knew he would do this till the end of time.

**And there it is. A little more on the character of Bone Jangles and his time as Guardian of the Dead, a job that doesn't sound to appealing huh? Well, he makes the most of it. Now, I have more ideas that flooded my brain as I wrote this, some involving the Guardians of Childhood, and even one involving Jack Frost himself. I wonder if you can guess what? ;) I loved writing this and hope you enjoy reading it, so until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, it's true. This chapter is another version of Jack's rise to his wintery glory, seen through the eyes of the Guardian of Death. Hopefully the fact that it's been done before doesn't throw you off.**

**Life and Death**

It was a fine day. It was the eve of Spring and the turn of Winter, life just beginning poking through winter's blanket, reaching its way back into the light and sunshine. It was a shame what was to happen.

The Guide, wrapped in his dark, heavy hooded cloak stood on the borders of the town between the trunks of two large trees. His face obscured by the impenetrable darkness of the hood and his skull-capped staff grasped in his hands, a deadly blade curving out from it. He would never use it on someone, mortal or otherwise, but dark beasts roamed the land and preyed on lost souls, drawing their fear and life from them. He had hunted many of them down, but that was besides the point.

Today, he was to be witness to one of the few things that brought him sorrow. The breaking of a family and the death of a child. The only condolensce being that they would be reunited again in time, in better places.

He watched as two children exited their home, a young girl with brown hair playfully dragging her brother along, a boy with the same colour hair on the edge of manhood. A pair of ice skates were slung over both their shoulders. The Guide already knew what would happen and stared sadly at the pair.

The siblings ran through the forest, playing and shouting with each other as they ducked and weaved between the trees, climbing over fallen, decaying logs and spooking small animals into the scrub. The Guardian of the Dead followed slowly behind them, invisible to all and leaving no disturbances in the grass and scrub.

Before to long, the trees began to clear slightly and an opening appeared, light filtering down onto the ice of a frozen lake. The two siblings stepped onto the ice, the young girl frantically pulling on her skates while her brother laughed and told her to slow down, only just putting down his own skates on the ice. Without thinking, the girl finished tying her skates and stepped out onto the ice. The boy had his back turned when he heard the girl let out a fearful sound. Even from his vantage point beside a fallen, snow covered tree the Guide could see the ice beginning to break.

The boy turned and his eyes widened in fear as he noticed the situation. Carefully placing his skates down, the boy crouched and put his hand out while reassuring the girl. The Guide could hear them.

"Don't look down, don't look down. It's ok, just look at me."

"Jack, I'm scared."

The ice cracked more and more beneath the girl's skates.

"I know, I know." The boy stepped out further, the ice fracturing beneath his feet. The cloaked guardian bowed his head. "But you're gunna be alright. You're not gunna fall in."

The boy began to joke and play with the girl, hopping his way onto the solid ice once again. He kept reassuring the girl as he reached for a nearby tree branch. He began counting down, slowly reaching out with the branch before suddnely hooking the girl around the waist and flinging her to safety.

Sadly, the boy's momentum slid him out onto the thin, cracked ice. It broke. The boy plunged into the freezing water and sunk into the darkness. Stepping out onto the ice, the Guide watched sorrowfully as she called out to her brother again and again from the thick ice. Stepping to the edge of the hole, he sat and waited.

The girl ran off into the woods, most likely to get the children's parents. But, it was far too late for the boy. He could already feel the boy's life slipping away beneath the ice. He sighed.

It was then he heard a voice. He looked up at the moon. "Hello again, old friend."

The Guide smiled beneath his cloak. "Is that so? You have chosen him then? Very well, I shall not interfere."

The guardian stood. "It was nice talking to you again old friend. I will be sure to tell his sister one day, what he will become. Let us hope it is not too soon."

He laughed. "Yes, that is true. So long friend, until next time. It will be interesting to watch him grow as one of us."

Then the Guardian of the Dead stepped into the shadows of the trees, and was gone.

**And that's another one-shot done and dusted. I'm starting to get a grasp of a possible full-length story involving the Guardians of Childhood and the friendly Guardian of the Dead, but until then I'll be doing more one-shots. Maybe the next one will be about Bone Jangle's job on Dia de los Muertos. Who knows.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. Tell me what you think about anything. The characters, the writing style, the weather lately. Anything. I love to hear both praise and criticism from people and look forward to reading and replying to any messages I get. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

A**/N: My longest chapter yet. Man, I'm proud of the rate I'm putting these out. This is the most I've written in a long time. Anyway, on to the chapter! Huzzah!**

**Beyond Death's doors I shall not tread**

The man ducked the cane, dodging backwards and laughing. "Come on, I think you might be getting slower Death. All these years and you still haven't caught me! Haha!"

Bone Jangles growled at the man and went for another strike, which the soul nimbly dodged. He hated to admit it, but the man was was right. It had been a long time since he had had to deal with a wayward soul intent on staying, and it showed. It didn't help that he'd faced this soul before.

This particular wayward soul was a man by the name of George Hunding, and he had been running from Bone Jangles for close to 100 years. By far the worst wayward soul he'd had to have dealt with in his whole time as the Guide. He had dissappeared without a trace around 10 years ago and Bone Jangles had assumed he had finally moved on. That is, until today when he spotted the soul trying, to Jangles' annoyance, to manipulate objects to scare people. If George was anything, he was determined; he'd been trying the same thing for the 90 years Bone Jangles had the disdain of knowing him for. If anyone could bring out the Guide's rarely-seen anger, it was him.

After a few close calls, George felt that it was probably best to not try his luck anymore. He turned and ran, straight towards a building, and went through the wall. He knew that Death could only chase him so long before it had to return to it's job, considering that was how he had escaped every other time. He'd lead the masked fellow on a chase and dissappear once again. It never got old, annoying old bag-of-bones. He couldn't believe he used to fear death, if only he'd known it'd be this much fun. Limited, but fun.

Bone Jangles sighed and rubbed the side of his neck. It was this all over again. He dissappeared from the street, re-appearing inside the same building George had fled into. Striding down the corridors, cane clicking on the floor as he did, Bone Jangles searched for the soul, in no mood for games.

The soul he was hunting stepped out into the corridor up ahead, hands in pockets. "You always did have trouble tracking me didn't you? Funny, huh? I bet it drives you crazy wondering why you can't sense me."

Bone Jangles' didn't rise to the bait. "I have no need to know. This is the last time you'll run from me George. Your games cause problems. A soul isn't meant to stay behind for so long."

As Bone Jangles advanced on him, the soul walked backwards, hands still in pockets. "Games? Oh come now Bonesy, you wound me, I'm running for my life here. Well, my afterlife or, deadlife. Whatever. I like it here."

In mid-step, Bone Jangles dissappeared only to suddenly re-appear beside George, cane on a collision path with the soul. George ducked and jumped back a few paces chuckling. "Again? I can see that coming from- huh?"

George barely dived out of the way as the cane swung in from behind him, clipping his shoulder. The soul cried out and fell forward, his arm fading in out out of view before going back to normal. He laughed through gritted teeth as Bone Jangles continued to advance on him. "That was a new one. Starting to fight dirty are we?"

"I was fighting before your distant ancestors were even born boy. I abhor having to use my cane on a soul but you leave me no choice."

The trouble-maker grinned up at Bone Jangles from the floor. "You still have to catch me first." Then he rolled sideways and through the wall.

"Damn it George, if I knew you'd be like this I'd have hit you the moment I saw you!"

Bone Jangles was done playing. He straightened his hat and sprinted down the hallway, once again disappearing and re-appearing beyond the wall, going after George.

So caught up in his search, Bone Jangles didn't noticed the leg until it was too late. As he went to bring his foot up, it snagged, and with a cry of surprise the masked man went head over heels down the hallway. His hat went in one direction and his cane in the other, well until it bounced off the wall and bee-lined straight for Jangles' head. He never saw it coming.

For the first time in his time as the Guide of the Dead, Bone Jangles knew what it felt like to get hit with his own cane. Rolling over, he came face to face with a grinning skull. Namely, the one on top of his cane. He grumbled. "Yes. Hilarious." Then realised he was talking to his cane and probably got hit harder than was healthy.

Clutching his head, Bone Jangles used his cane to steady himself as he got to his feet. He sighed, George was gone again, his laughter echoing out from another hallway.

" Geez, this building has a lot of hallways." Jangles murmured to himself. Realising he was running out of time, he knew he'd have to try something new besides his tried-and-tested chase them down technique. He began to run through a plan as he searched.

Meanwhile, George was making his through the building, running down hallways and sometimes crossing straight through walls to make sure Death stayed off him. He'd gotten him good with the trip and was looking forward to their next meeting. He'd show him up till the end of time, there was no way George was moving on, not with what would most likely be waiting for him. He'd figure something out eventually, he was sure he was getting close to being able to interact with stuff.

After a short amount of time just moving around the building in random patterns and catching no sight of the mask-wearing creature, George made his way towards the outside of the building. As he got close ot the wall, he heard a voice behind him.

"I'm sorry George, but this has to end today."

George turned to face Bone Jangles, grinning. "Not this again old buddy. Come on then."

Bone Jangles went after him again with this cane. But this time it was different, he stuck to fast jabs and small swings, pushing the soul further and further towards the wall. George laughed.

"I'm sorry bag-of-bones, but your plan has one flaw. I can go through walls remember. Ta-ta." And as George threw himself back away from Bone Jangles last jab he heard "I know." before he fell through the wall.

A stabbing pain hit George in his chest just as he left the wall. He looked down to see Bone Jangles' cane poking out through his chest, though there was no wound. It had simply passed through him, like the soul he was.

The cane retreated and George dropped to his knees. He slowly turned himself around, teeth gritted in pain. It had been many years since he had felt pain. Death just stood there silently, cane once again on the ground. "Heh. Looks like you finally got me, eh? Got a bit- ugh- bit to cocky huh?"

Bone Jangles stayed silent, watching as the man who had alluded him for so long faded in and out.

"You know, I always enjoyed our little chases. Gave me something to do, something to take my mind off things." He was silent for a moment, his face scrunched up in pain. "You know, you never scared me. My mother always said I was a good judge of c-character, and you, I could tell you cared for the souls you helped. Not- not like the stories of a dark reaper you would hear."

It was getting harder for him to speak, and he was fading more and more each passing second. "You know, I'm afraid to go. Afraid of what they'll think. If they'll want to see me. I-I tried my best. But- It wasn't enough."

"It was plenty." Bone Jangles finally spoke, midly surprising the man. "I was there, and I know. Your family would be proud. Death... death isn't something to fear, or feel sad about George. It's the start of a journey. They will be waiting, and they'll know you did your best."

George laughed. "Man, I hope so, otherwise I won't hear the end of it. W-well, this is it then. So long, friend." And with one last smile, George was gone.

Bone Jangles was silent, staring into nothing, thinking. Then he turned, and said "Yes, so long, friend."

**Ouch, this chapter hit me right here. When I started this chapter it was meant to be pure action as an experiment, as well as to elaborate on Bone Jangles' role as Guide of the Dead. Then, it got a bit comedic and finally, somehow, it ended bittersweet. It just felt right that, after so many years, those two had some sort of friendship formed out of rivalry and that it would sadden Bone Jangles, even a tiny bit, to have to see his oldest companion go.**

**Well, anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and hope you take the time to review it. I appreciate immensely when someone points both the good and the bad in my writing. Hopefully it's not too bad spelling wise, I'm typing this as it's 1:20 am. So, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dancing with myself. Sorta**

Bone Jangles stared at it, and it stared back. Well, not really since it had no eyes and couldn't possibly see him. Yet, still there was an understanding. A mutual companionship in knowing they both did the same job, both strived for the same thing. Showing there is joy in death, and that it is nothing to be afraid of.

The little creature walked back and forth along it's little section of street, greeting passersby with a grin and silent laugh, dancing around and making them laugh. Some threw money into a small tray, but Bone Jangles knew it did it only for the joy of entertaining others, making them see he wasn't scary. He wasn't to be feared.

Bone Jangles sat on the ground in front of it, watching happily as it started another little dance, this time swaying it's hips from side to side. He knew of other Gurdians and mythological beings having their own little helpers. Maybe, somehow, he'd be able to get one just like this.

He clapped as it finished it's little performance and took a break, sitting in it's tiny chair. When it started it's performance again, Bone Jangles couldn't help himself, he got up and joined the creature as it danced, swaying back and forth in time to each other.

And so, Bone Jangles, the skull-masked Guide of the Dead, danced side by side with a small skeleton puppet, and he loved every moment of it.

**Did I hear somebody say Crack fic? Well, you're totally right! I got this idea from this video: watch?v=I6B1UZc2FcA and for some reason unbeknownst to even me my mind went "Hey, hey man. You should totally make Bone Jangles dance with this thing. It'll be funny" and I went "Eh, sure." And so here it is XD Enjoy, and until next time!**


End file.
